The Rider Banner
by Tears of Deathwishxxx
Summary: Kamen Riders OOO and Double fight to take down a supercharged Cazali armed with the power of his fellow Greeed, and a Gaia Memory thought to be destroyed. Warnings: AU, OC's  including an OC Rider , and a bit of OOC.
1. The Yellow Jacket, Full Power, and Uva

**Let me get one thing straight, I have no ownership over any Kamen Rider Series. At least Toei doesn't hate on this site like they do a certain video-sharing site.**

**Warning: May be alternate versions of each Rider, supporting Rider, supporting characters, etc.**

* * *

><p><strong>OOO: The Yellow Jacket, The Letter W, and Uva<strong>

Jordan Payne, Kamen Rider OOO, was chasing a yellow-and-black winged Yummy on a Ride Vendor that he spent a Cell Medal on. The Yellow Jacket Yummy was soaring through the skies, firing yellow lightning blasts at him. The Rider managed to avoid the attacks as he stopped the bike.

On another Ride Vendor came his Greeed partner Ankh, who had taken the body of the wounded police officer Jason Calvin.

"Ankh, medals!" Jordan ordered.

"Don't order me around."

"Spare me. Give me the fucking Cores."

Ankh let out a growl, and tossed Jordan three medals: one green, the second one red, and the last one blue. Jordan put the OOO Driver to his waist as a belt formed for him to deposit the three Core Medals into the slots. From his right, he grabbed a scanning device to scan the Medals.

_"Henshin!"_

**_"Kuwagata! Kujaku! Tako!"_**

OOO's Peacock Wings spread as he took to the sky after the Yummy, who fired more of her lightning balls at him.

"You'll never catch me, OOO!"

OOO concentrated as he fired off a lightning blast using the Kuwagata Medal's power. Watching the Yummy spiral toward the ground one after one of her wings disintegrated, OOO realized this was his chance to bring this fight to an end. He opened the Taja Spinner, replacing the Cell Medals inside the O Crown with the three Core Medals he was using before scanning said Medals.

**_"Giga Scan!"_**

OOO swooped down toward the Yummy, the Taja Spinner glowing. Before he could connect with his finishing move, a green blur dove in front of the Yummy and delivered a Roundhouse Kick that knocked him to the side, into a pile of barrels.

The Kamen Rider got up, seeing a bug creature walking toward him.

Uva. The Insect Greeed.

"Hey there, OOO," said Uva menacingly. "I see you've been keeping my Core Medal warm for me. Yeah, you should hand it over."

Before Uva could advance any further, he was hit in the back with a blast. Ankh looked up.

It was a steel-and-black colored Kamen Rider with a green visor, armed with a cannon sticking out of his chest. Standing next to him was a medium-sized black man with an unkempt afro and beard, armed with a blaster that looked like it belonged to the Rider.

"Hey, Payne- I see you've gotten yourself into another mess," said the newcomer to the battle. "Alvin, I'm gonna distract this Greeed long enough so you can get to Jordan."

"Got it," replied the other man.

"Come and get it, Bug-Boy!"

"The nerve you have, interrupting me!" Uva snapped. "No matter, I'll just kill you quickly, then I'll get Ankh. That little bastard has my other Medal."

"I'm gonna make you a giant smear on my _Hustler_."

Struggling to get to his feet, OOO shook his head as Alvin assisted him.

"Hey, Jordan."

"What brings you and that pervert Joe here?" OOO asked.

"Birth is distracting Uva, so you can catch the Yummy," Alvin replied.

Suddenly, Ankh ran over to the two.

"Jordan, use these," the Greeed suggested, holding out two more blue Core Medals.

"Thanks, Ankh."

Alvin and Ankh stood back as OOO replaced the green and red Medals for the other two blue ones. The Kamen Rider scanned them...

**_"Shachi! Unagi! Tako! Sha-sha-Shauta! Sha-sha-Shauta!"_**

The Ocean Combo was in effect, as OOO wielded the full power of the late Greeed Mezul. The Rider jumped back into the fight, which Kamen Rider Birth was losing fast. Birth had fired two blasts from his Breast Cannon, neither of which had had any effect on Uva.

OOO: "C'mere, Uva! I've got a _shocking_ present for you!"

And OOO lashed the green monster with the twin Unagi whips, sending surges of electricity throughout the Greeed.

OOO: "Hey, Slater, you and your boy here go after the Yummy. I'm gonna knock Uva out of the park."

Birth: "My pleasure."

Birth and Alvin took off, leaving OOO alone with Uva.

"I'll be taking those Core Medals of yours really soon, OOO," Uva hissed.

_Then, I'll have the power I need to evolve and finally crush that bastard Cazali! He wants an evolution, I'll show him._

Uva ran at OOO, who ducked under a spinning kick and answered with a kick to the body. Uva responded with swipes at OOO from his claws, the Kamen Rider guarding pretty well and responding with more strikes from his Eel Whips. Each lash made Uva back up a bit.

Until using the Shauta Combo now, OOO had never been able to fight Uva so easily.

"Jordan, finish him!" Ankh yelled.

Jordan grabbed the O Scanner, scanning his Core Medals.

**_"Scanning Charge!"_**

This would be Jordan's chance to take down another Greeed, as well as Ankh's opportunity to gain more Core Medals. The Kamen Rider became pure liquid as he took the skies, wrapping Uva in his Eel Whips and bringing him upward as well. The Tako Legs began spinning as OOO started to descend for his finisher, the Octo Banish. The insect monster could do nothing to stop his demise as OOO came down, the sky raining Medals.

Ankh detached himself from Jason's body and managed to grab the two Kuwagata, the three Kamikiri, and the extra two Batta Medals while in midair. As he focused on the Medals, he never saw the feline hand that grabbed him.

"I'll be taking my Medal back now, Ankh."

"Cazali!" Ankh hissed as Cazali released him.

The feline Greeed backed off, now holding the last Tora, all three Kuwagata, and the two Batta Medals as he absorbed it. He seemed to change, now gaining more body armor.

"Ah, I'm complete once more!" Cazali said, with a feeling of satisfaction.

OOO turned around, sensing power unheard of as he realized the horrible truth of Cazali reaching his complete form.

But there was one more horrendous truth: Tatoba and Gatakiriba Combos were now impossible.

"Cazali?"

The Greeed turned around.

"OOO," Cazali sneered. "Now you know my true form. And check this out, I've got a power bonus."

The feline monster stomped the ground, sending a water-filled shockwave in the direction of the Kamen Rider that rocked him out of his transformation.

Watching the battle from far away was the Kougami Foundation's scientist: Dr. Kiyoto Maki, the man who held death and endings to a higher degree. He had a project of his own: to seek a container for all the Core Medals.

"Finally, the result I wanted."


	2. The Return of the O

**Let me get one thing straight, I have no ownership over any Kamen Rider Series.**

**Warning: May be alternate versions of each Rider, supporting Rider, supporting characters, etc.**

**For W: One female, one male make up Double.**

**While there are AU's and OC's and stuff, I'm gonna try to stay true to the original character's personality. May be a bit of OOC.**

* * *

><p><strong>W: The Return of the <em>O<em>**

Detective Julian Tarver of the Nelson Detective Agency was sitting in his office, reading his former boss' favorite book, _Sherlock Holmes_. Julian had taken over as detective when his boss Siegfried Nelson was killed by the Museum Group during what is known as the Begins Night incident two years leading into the present. The Museum Group were responsible for the Dopant crime wave in the city.

Luckily, this group was no more.

Julian had just gotten well into his book when he was smacked in the head from behind. The detective closed his book and looked up. It was his "boss" and landlord. Well, it was the son of Siegfried, Adonis. He looked up at his spiked red-orange hair and black-rimmed glasses.

"It's time for your rounds, Julian," Adonis said, holding a green sandal in one hand and Julian's black fedora out to him in the other. "So get your nose out of that book."

Julian rolled his eyes as he took the fedora, putting it on his head.

"Shouldn't you be with Axel right about now, Adonis?" Julian asked, sighing.

Axel Bryant, Kamen Rider Accel, was Adonis' fiancé and Julian's younger brother. Their wedding was a long way off, though.

Julian stood up, dusting himself and adjusting his red tie that contrasted his black shirt, vest, and slacks. He looked like something out of a 40's movie.

"Looks like it's time for Chicago to once again experience the hard-boiled style of Julian T-"

"_Half_-boiled. Now come on."

"Goddamn it, Adonis. How can I be hard-boiled if I'm dragging _your ass_ around?"

"You know, I can aim a kick at a 48-degree angle and bring down 25 pounds of force, which is enough to turn your balls into goo."

Julian cringed, grabbing at his groin.

"Gotta catch me first."

"Julian!" a female voice called out.

Julian looked up as a tall, slender girl came through the office door, removing the hood on her cloak to reveal a pale face, green eyes covered by glasses, and long red hair. It was Julian's partner, Tabitha "Demoness" Jiles.

It was the Jiles Family that headed up the Museum. Tabitha had died once before and came back from the dead thanks to the Gaia System. It was the incident that killed Adonis' father that Julian and Tabitha met. Needless to say, it was an awkward meeting- but an interesting meeting that led to the greatest partnership in Chicago: Julian and Tabitha becoming Kamen Rider Double.

"We've got trouble! There's a yellow jacket monster rampaging through the city!" Tabitha exclaimed, breathing heavily.

"We've got a Dopant to take care of! Let's go, my ginger Demoness," Julian replied, straightening his hat out as he and Tabitha ran out of the door of the detective agency, Adonis behind them.

Tabitha rolled her eyes as she followed.

* * *

><p>Dismounting the Hardboilder, Tabitha and Julian looked up at a life-sized yellow jacket. Was it a Dopant?<p>

"Let's go, Tabitha."

Tabitha, on Julian's right, took a green USB drive out, a Gaia Memory.

**_"Cyclone!"_**

Julian, on Tabitha's left, revealed a purple Gaia Memory.

**_"Joker!"_**

A belt with a red W-shaped buckle appeared on both of their waists.

_"Henshin!"_

Tabitha inserted the green Cyclone Memory into her Double Driver. Julian pressed it down before doing the same with the Joker Memory.

**_"Cyclone! Joker!"_**

A red motorcycle appeared next to the Hardboilder, Adonis rushing to catch Tabitha as she fainted during the transformation. Her mind was transfered into the green-and-black Double, while Julian served as the body of aforementioned Kamen Rider.

"Dammit, this never gets old," Adonis muttered as he dragged Tabitha to safety.

The second occupant of the motorcycle happened to be Axel. He walked over to Adonis, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm goin' in," Axel said.

"Be careful, babe."

"No worries," Axel replied, revealing a red Gaia Memory.

**_"Accel!"_**

_"Hen... shin!"_

Axel placed the Accel Memory into the Accel Driver belt, pushing it in and revving up the throttle on the belt.

**_"Accel!"_**

The transformation covered Axel in red armor, allowing him to become Kamen Rider Accel.

"Now, let's break away."

Meanwhile, Double was heading toward the flying "Dopant."

"Hey, Tabitha, I thought all the Museum's Gaia Memories were destroyed."

_"Me, too. That's strange._"

Double switched out the Joker Memory, replacing it with a blue one.

**_"Trigger!"_**

The left side of Double changed from black to blue.

**_"Cyclone! Trigger!"_**

In Double's hand was a blue pistol. He pointed it toward the Yellow Jacket and fired, bursts of wind coming out and hitting the monster in the wing. Accel in Bike Form, not wanting to take a backseat to this fight, blew past Double. He reverted to his normal form, with the Accel Blade in his hand as he jumped to meet the falling monster with two strikes before coming back down to the ground and revealing another Gaia Memory.

_**"Engine!"**_

"Okay, Dopant. You have exactly 3.5 seconds until your despair."

Accel inserted the Engine Memory into his Accel Blade.

**_"Maximum Drive!"_**

"Tabby, let's put an end to this," said Julian.

Double's left hand revealed a silver colored Gaia Memory, inserting it into the Double Driver.

**_"Cyclone! Metal! Maximum Drive!"_**

In Double's hand appeared a metal staff called the Metal Shaft.

_"Metal Twister!"_

_"Dynamic Ace!"_

Double's Maximum Drive as CycloneMetal consisted of him spinning the metal shaft around and creating waves of wind.

Accel's finisher produced an A-shaped projection of energy from his sword.

Both attacks nailed the "Dopant," which sent it up in an explosion but left no Gaia Memory behind.

The two Riders canceled out their transformations, with Tabitha awakening and running over to Julian and Axel.

"What the hell?" Axel said, one eye cocked. "There was no Memory Break."

"No Gaia Memory left behind?" Julian asked himself. "Strange."

"Very strange," Tabitha agreed. "Something's off."

Julian looked up.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"One, the enemy was a bug. A yellow jacket, to be more specific," Tabitha replied. "I don't think the Museum made a Yellow Jacket Memory. We defeated all of the Dopants, to my knowledge."

"Hold that thought," Julian said. "Keyword: Museum."

Suddenly, Tabitha was taken into an alternate universe which was a library of sorts. She watched as some of the books disappeared.

"Next Keyword: Insect Dopant."

Then every book in the library faded except for two.

"Hopper and Cockroach," Tabitha reported back.

"That's it?" Julian asked.

"Yeah. I'm gonna take a guess here, Julian, and say that what we fought was no Dopant."

"Then what the hell was it?" Axel demanded.

"No clue," Julian replied.

"It was a Yummy."

Everyone turned around to reveal a man in his early twenties: dark skin, with a fade cut covered by a black baseball cap, and dark brown eyes hidden behind sunglasses. Next to him was a younger male of a lighter tone with dirty blonde hair and his own eyes covered by glasses.

"OOO!" Julian and Tabitha both called out.

The two remembered meeting this newcomer during a battle with the Luna Dopant, who was part of the organization called NEVER. They also encountered OOO (pronounced O's) during a battle with the evil Kamen Rider Core.

"Double," Jordan Payne said back, walking toward the two detectives and shaking hands.


	3. Memory, Greed, and the Rider Banner

**Let me get one thing straight, I have no ownership over any Kamen Rider Series.**

**Warning: May be alternate versions of each Rider, supporting Rider, supporting characters, etc.**

**For W: One female, one male make up Double.**

**While there are AU's and OC's and stuff, I'm gonna try to stay true to the original character's personality. May be a bit of OOC.**

* * *

><p><strong>OOO: Memory, Greeed, and the Rider Banner<br>**

"A Greeed by the name of Cazali has taken the majority of the Core Medals," Ankh explained. "The Core Medals are what Jordan here uses to become OOO."

"And now, Cazali's at full power plus those extra Medals," Jordan added. "How could you be so careless, Ankh?"

"Don't you-"

SMACK! SMACK!

Jordan and Ankh rubbed the back of their heads as they looked up at Adonis, who was holding a green sandal and smiling proudly at Axel.

"Thank you, love," Axel said. "Continue, OOO."

"Anyway, Cazali's stronger than ever and if there's a Yummy here in Chicago, then we have a problem."

"Damn right we have a problem!"

The door of the Nelson Detective Agency swung open and there stood a brown-haired man with a scraggly beard, dressed in a tight silver t-shirt and blue jeans . In his hand was a gourd that seemed to jangle. Next to him was a black man with a small afro, also in blue jeans but a white dress shirt and black necktie with a red sweater vest. Joe Slater- Kamen Rider Birth, and his friend Alvin. Joe's arm seemed to be slung over Alvin's shoulder.

"Slater!" Jordan shouted, getting to his feet to help Alvin pull Joe inside and onto a nearby couch. "Alvin, what happened?"

"Cazali's created a new Yummy. We managed to defeat it before he showed up himself, but there was something different about him."

"What are you talking about?" asked Ankh, turning his attention to the former Kougami Foundation employee.

"He had a USB drive in his hand and then he changed," Alvin explained. "He started to become white all over and his eyes became yellow. I don't know how he did it, but somehow Cazali managed to become a Rider."

Julian and Tabitha stood up and looked at each other.

"The Eternal Memory? I thought that was destroyed," Julian whispered to Tabby.

"Guess not," Tabby grumbled.

"Hey, what is this Eternal Memory?" asked Ankh.

"The Eternal Memory is a Gaia Memory, much more advanced than the Medals Tarver, Jiles, and I have. It has a special attack that renders the three of us as Kamen Riders useless."

"Well, knowing Cazali... he's gonna find some way to combine this Eternal Memory with his Core Medals," said Joe, grunting through pain. "And since he's joined up with the Doc..."

"Cazali and Dr. Maki are working together?" asked Jordan.

"Yeah," said Alvin. "President Kougami always knew, but he didn't make a move due to Dr. Maki 'realizing the full extent of his desire!'"

"That sounds like Mr. Kougami, all right," chuckled Jordan.

"You are correct!"

Everyone present in the office looked up as the door burst open again, this time revealing a man in a red suit with a slender woman in a red dress next to him. They were wheeling in a cake.

"It's a splendid thing when someone gives in to their desires!" Kousei Kougami exclaimed. "But Dr. Maki is now interfering with me and my desires."

"Damn, Prez, you scared the crap out of us," said Joe, grabbing his chest.

"And now, Cazali is realizing his desire of evolving, am I correct?" asked Kougami.

"Double, this is the president of the Kougami and whether Ankh wants to admit it or not-"

"Shut up, Jordan."

"- the reason we've been able to be so successful fighting the Greeed."

"If I were complete again, I'd easily take down Cazali and get those Medals back," Ankh growled, closing his fist.

"Cazali reaching his full restoration is a bad thing, but I must simply say... HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Kougami exclaimed. "However, you must stop Cazali at all costs."

"I usually have the hardest time with Cazali when it comes to fighting the Greeed," said Jordan. "Ankh, what Medals do we have left?"

"As far as Combos are concerned, Jordan," Ankh stated. "You've got Shauta, Tajador, and Sagohzo."

"We'll help, too," added Julian. "Tabby and I will do what it takes to protect this city."

"Me, too," Axel added.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY! TO THE KAMEN RIDER BANNER!" Kougami yelled.


	4. Forming the A, S Arrives!

**Let me get one thing straight, I have no ownership over any Kamen Rider Series.**

**Warning: May be alternate versions of each Rider, supporting Rider, supporting characters, etc.**

**For W: One female, one male make up Double.**

**While there are AU's and OC's and stuff, I'm gonna try to stay true to the original character's personality. May be a bit of OOC.**

* * *

><p><strong>Double: Forming the A, <em>S <em>Arrives!**

Julian, Tabby, Axel, Jordan, Ankh, and Alvin had been alarmed by Joe's Gorilla Candroid, which had them on the Hardboilder, Diablossa, and Ride Vendors respectively heading toward what was thought to be a Greed attack. Joe's injuries were too much for him to go with the others, so he stayed behind with Kougami's personal assistant, Erika Satonaka.

Not to mention, Adonis agreed to stay behind to make sure Joe didn't do anything reckless.

* * *

><p>It had to be Cazali, who else was it? Just as the Riders and their allies were halfway to their destination, a man blocked their path.<p>

"I cannot let you interfere with Cazali's activities," Kiyoto Maki said in a low voice as he stared at the doll on his arm.

The Riders and their friends stopped their bikes. Ankh got off of his bike.

"Get out of the way, Maki!" the bird Greed yelled, advancing toward Dr. Maki.

The good doctor pointed toward the sky, where moments later, fireballs rained down from the sky. The Riders and their allies were forced to scatter to avoid the orange balls of death. Accompanying the fireballs was a cougar-like monster that adorned the wings of a dragonfly.

"As I said moments ago, I cannot let you pass," Dr. Maki said. "You'd be interfering with a perfect end. I suppose this... Dopant Yummy can take care of you."

Alvin, with the Birth Driver in hand and the milk jug he had known Joe to carry on his shoulder, stepped forward.

"Friends, please advance. I will deal with this Yummy. You need not be tied up here."

"You better not die, Alvin Saint," Jordan snapped. "You do, and I'll kick your ass for all the work I'll put in to pull you out of hell."

"Don't worry," Axel added, removing his glasses. "I'll make sure your friend comes back in piece."

The former police officer stepped forward as he and Alvin watched their friends move forward.

Alvin grit his teeth, swinging the Birth Driver as it latched around his waist. This is what he had been training for, though it was much too early. Joe had yet to earn that $100,000,000 he wanted.

_"Henshin."_

_"Hen... shin!"_

It wasn't Alvin's time to become Birth, but it was now or never. He produced a Cell Medal from his shirt pocket before entering it into the slot on the left side of his belt, followed by pulling the switch on the right.

**_"Accel!"_**

Axel pressed the button on his Gaia Memory as a belt with motorcycle handlebars appeared on his waist. He inserted the Memory into the belt, revving up the right handlebar. Moments later, his own transformation was completed.

A pop sound could be heard as the pieces that made up Birth appeared out of the belt and covered Alvin, which completed the transformation.

Before the fight could begin, the Dopant Yummy was knocked forward with a barrage of gunfire. Dr. Maki and the Yummy turned around, taking notice of a man on a black motorcycle wearing a black duster and cowboy hat. He looked past the doctor and monster to the two Kamen Riders.

"Your friends are going to need all the help they can get fighting that Greed," the man said, holding a Winchester rifle one-handed and pointing it at Dr. Maki. "Get going! I'll handle this freak and his monster."

The man pulled the trigger, managing to effectively decapitate the doll on the doctor's wrist. This result forced Dr. Maki to back up, before running off.

"Who are you?" asked Axel.

"A friend," the bike-riding cowboy replied. "You can call me Slinger. If this were a movie, I'd be the fastest-drawing Rider in the Old West. Now, go!"

Axel and Alvin nodded as they mounted their bikes and took off as the new entrant turned his rifle on the Yummy.

"Okay, monster, it's just you and me now."

The gunslinger holstered his rifle on his back, as he opened his coat. A black belt was around his waist, the buckle shaped like a semi-automatic pistol. In his hand was a magazine that he loaded the pistol with as he cocked it.

_"Henshin!"_

**"LOCK AND LOAD."**

The mysterious man was covered in black armor, his coat and hat still there. When his transformation finished, he drew the pistol from the belt. It had grown in size and taken the form of a revolver, but with a wickedly curved shape.

"The name is... Kamen Rider Slinger. And it's time to get blasting!"

The black-clad Rider advanced, pulling the trigger on his pistol. Black and purple balls of energy emitted from the weapon and hit the monster repeatedly. Slinger holstered his weapon before running toward the monster, delivering a jumping kick to its chest and following up with with a front kick under the Yummy's chin. The Yummy swung its right arm, missing the intended target as the Rider threw a combo of punches to the body.

"I think it's time to end this, wouldn't you say?" Kamen Rider Slinger asked.

Slinger removed the pistol, and placed into a second holster on his hip. He revealed a red magazine, inserting it into his belt before cocking it.

**"FULL CLIP GO."**

The Kamen Rider ran toward the monster, his momentum allowing him to soar into the air. One of his knees were extended as he advanced on the Yummy.

_"Gunslinger Sting!"_

Slinger's knees connected with the Yummy's chin in succession before he soared past the Yummy and touched down at the moment the monster fell to its back and triggered an explosion behind him.

"This fight's been blown away."


End file.
